staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole. Na wiejskim podwórku 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (15) - serial TP (powt. z poniedz.) 11.00 Giełda pracy - giełda szans 11.15 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.30 Kultura ludowa - konteksty 11.45 Klub samotnych serc 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 "Świat chemii" (15): "Pracowity elektron" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 13.35 Kuchnia: Eureka czyli pływanie Dlaczego statek pływa a łyżka tonie? Czy pływanie przydaje się w kuchni? 13.45 Surowce: "Platyna" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 13.50 Rysuj z nami - nauka rysowania 14.05 Nasz Bałtyk Półwysep Helski 14.20 Spotkania z cywilizacją - nowości nauki i techniki 14.30 Klub domowego komputera 14.50 "Gwiazdy" (5): Śmierć gwiazdy - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.20 My w kosmosie - historia astronautyki 15.35 Laboratorium Żeń-szeń 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci oraz film "Dennis Zawadiaka" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Królik Bugs" - serial anim. prod. USA 17.50 "Murphy Brown" (12) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Wojna o pogodę - Znaczenie informacji meteo i wygrana przez aliantów wojna o zniszczenie posterunków meteo na świecie 18.45 Ściśle jawne - wojskowy program 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Siedem minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej "Ptaki" - thriller prod. USA (1963) 22.20 Listy o gospodarce 22.50 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Inne kino 23.45 Tolerancja - relacja z koncertu 0.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie (23): "Kanał nienawiści" - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język włoski (10) 10.15 "The Carsat Crisis" - język angielski w nauce i technice 10.30 Język francuski (repetycja l. 5-8) 11.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 11.15 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum - Pogotowie ratunkowe 16.55 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (23) - serial anim. USA (powt.) 17.20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Strasznie kocham te imprezy 17.40 Moja wiara 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial USA (powt.) 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Nasz zmieniający się świat" (6): "Stany Zjednoczone: Nowi imigranci - serial dok. prod. amerykańsko-niemieckiej 20.00 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają 20.30 La La Mi Do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów - magazyn młodzieżowy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.20 "Kamienne głowy" - dramat prod. USA (1989) 23.50 Studio Sport - Superliga tenisa stołowego: Polska - Belgia 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Studio Sport (dalszy ciąg rozgrywek) 0.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Out Side - mag. muzyczny 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 Kobieta za ladą - serial 17.50 Kupcy gdańscy 18.00 Bezpośrednia transmisja meczu tenisa stołowego Polska - Belgia super liga 21.00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na środę Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Inny świat — serial 16.15 Santa Barbara — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Więzy rodzinne — serial 20.30 Teech — serial 21.00 Murphy Brown — serial 21.30 Anything But Love — serial 22.00 Gabriel's Fire — serial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Sport w MTV 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Angielska lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni — serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! — teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny — serial 13.20 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial 15.00 Quincy — serial 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem — show 17.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Pierścień muszkieterów — serial 21.15 Mini Playback Special 22.15 Explosiv — Der heisse Stuhl — dyskusja telewizyjna 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Prawo i porządek — serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 2.00 Quincy (powt.) 3.00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.00 Explosiv (powt.) 4.30 Po godzinach — magazyn dla mężczyzn 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf (powt.) 9.30 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens (powt.) 10.25 Złota parada szlagierów (powt.) 11.05 Der Bergdoktor (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny (powt.) po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frakfurtu 13.35 SAT 1 Sport live Compaq Grand Slam Cup 1992, Monachium 17.05 Idź na całość — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Hallo Heino! — progr. muzyczny 21.15 Vibes (Wibracje) — komedia USA, 1987 23.00 Spiegel TV — reportaże 23.30 Wiadomości 23.35 Electric Blue — ang. serial erot. 0.15 Ścigany — serial krym. USA Pro 7 5.30 Der Junge vom anderen Stern (powt.) 6.20 Vicki — serial komed. USA 6.45 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 8.20 Heart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.10 Agentur Maxwell — serial famil. USA 10.15 Tiara Tahiti (powt.) 12.10 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 13.00 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.30 Die Fälle des Harry Fox — serial krym. USA 14.20 Inside out (powt.) 15.55 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.45 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.05 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Perry Mason und die Kunst des Malens (Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Framing) — film krym. USA, 1991 22.05 Der Nachtfalke — serial krym. USA 23.00 Das Grauen auf Schloss Witley (Monster of Terror) — ang.—amer. film sf, 1965 0.20 Wiadomości 0.30 Święty (powt.) 1.20 Wiadomości 1.30 Yakuza (powt.) 3.20 Wiadomości 3.30 Tausend Mellen Staub (powt.) Tele 5 6.40 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 7.05 Bim barn bino — program dla dzieci 9.20 Oboknas — serial 9.45 Niebezpieczna zatoka — serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.45 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka (serial) 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 16.30 Wildcat — serial 16.55 Wiadomości 17.00 Tenis: Compaq Grand Slam Cup 1992 20.45 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 21.15 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 22.00 Parade (Parada) — film fab. USA, 1984 23.40 Walka z mafią — serial 0.35 The Private Affairs of Bel Ami (Prywatne afery Bel Amiego) film fab. USA, 1947 2.25 Wiadomości (w jęz. angielskim) 2.55 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego 3.20 Walka z mafią (powt.) 4.10 Le Juge et L'Assassin (Sędzia i morderca) — franc. film fab. (powt.) 6.15 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.40 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Koszykówka NBA — przegląd tygodnia 9.00 Derby 10.00 Powersports International — mag. sportów motorowych 11.00 Formuła 3, Grand Prix Makao 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Piłka nożna w Europie 14.30 Wyścigi łodzi motorowych 15.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL 17.30 Eurogole 18.30 Breaks Snooker Challenge 19.30 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 21.30 Boks zawodowy w Niemczech 23.30 Futbol amerykański, Chicago — Houston 1.30 Tenis, turniej Krafta, kobiety Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Łyżwiarstwo artystyczne, Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów retransmisja 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Piłka ręczna, Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet — retransmisja finału 13.00 Eurogole — magazyn piłkarski 14.00 Historia piłki nożnej 15.00 Tenis, finał Pucharu Davisa — retransmisja 17.00 Historia piłki nożnej 18.00 Eurogole 19.00 Bilard 19.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Seulu — część trzecia z lekkim opóźnieniem 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — aktualności 22.00 Kickboxing 23.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu